The Rebellion of Souls
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: It's the old anges and the evil King Naraku has stolen the throne and imprison the traitor Kagome. But what happens when she's given a chance to fight back? Will she take it? Can Inuyasha, the leader of the one rebellion be able to hold onto her?


The Rebellion of Souls By: Arthia Maxwell...with loving help from Lauren Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I did not do this story entirely alone. This is my friend's great idea and she asked me to write it. I did, with her meleviolent help.  
  
Within the dark confinds of her dungon cell Kagome sat in the middle of the dank floor meditating. She sat stock still listening to the man down the hall cough, she supossed it was the sickness that was going around killing locals. He wouldn't last more then a few more days, maybe less considering he was suck in King Naraku's dugons. She peeked an eye open to watch the guard, Miroku walking by. There was something about him that just wasn' right. She closed her eye as soon as he passed by.  
  
"Still meditating." A menicng voice said from the bars. Kagome opened her eyes but didn't move.  
  
"What do you want?" She stated simply.  
  
"Well, trator, you're death is so in coming." Sesshoumaru stared down at her. " Have some respect and stand before a noble." His eyes narrowed as she started laughing.  
  
"You really are a fool." Her face fell and set like stone. "You are no noble and Naraku is no king." In a flash Sesshoumau was through the now unlocked door pulling her up by the collar of her shirt, or what was left of it.  
  
"Don't talk like that about our King that way." He shook her hard. "You will die in the morning!" He roared into her emotionless face. With that he threw her against the far wall then turned on his heel and left. Miroku closed the door with an ominous clang. Kagome looked up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Do not think me dead so soon, Sessy!" He yelled, then grinned as she yelled, "Go home to you're master, dog, and get your bone!" She laughed as she heard the deep throated growl resond back to her. "Bastard." She muttered as she went back to sit in the middle of the floor.  
  
Once Miroku has seen Sesshoumaru out of the dungon he made his back to his office. He sat down and quickly worte a note to his leader. He rolled it up and attached the note to a hawk's leg. He watched it fly out of sight before returning back to work. When he passed by Kagome's cell again he noticed that she was having some difficalty breathing, althought she was trying her best to hide it. He just shook his head and moved on. He would deal with her later. Kagome looked up at the sound Miroku's keys jingled as he walked past. She glared at him as he walked past silently cursing all the Royal guard. Besides, that tiny smirk he always wore was really really annoying. She would have to fix that before she died.  
  
Later that night after Kagome was curled in her ususally corner to sleep Miroku made his way down the long hall leading a tall silver hair man behind him. Kagome's keen ears picked up the sound of two pairs of feet. She briefly wondered if they had changed their minds and decided to kill her now. She decided to play asleep until she was sure she could get away. Her hand absently wrapped around her wounded ribs.  
  
Miroku opened Kagome's door and Inuyasha silently walked in looking down at the sleeping girl. His ears twitched around listening for any danger. He waved for Miroku to wake her. Miroku walked over to Kagome's curled up form and as he reached down she lashed out punching him across the nose. He yelped and fell backwards holding his bleeding nose. Kagome was up in a flash in a defencive postion. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow in slight interest. Miroku popped right back up.  
  
"Damn woman, you punch hard!" He looked at his blood hand. "Damn she really did hit me!" He advanced on her ready to repay the favor. He tried to hit her but her arm came up and blocked him. Surprise coloured his face and he tried again and once again was blocked. He grinned becuase he figured them to be at a stand still, what he didn't expect was her foot to come flying up between them and make contact with his head, throwing him backwards and knocking him out.  
  
"That's what you get, bitch." She was startled by deep rich laughter coming from behind her. Spinning around she made to swing kick the other person, but a clawed hand shot out and caught her leg, holding her in place.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The deep voice commented, golden eyes flashing in the dim torch light. Kagome glared up at him her eyes daring him to not let her have her way. A slow smile spread across his face as he continued to hold her leg. "Face it, you aren't going anyhwere."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she snapped seriously ticked about being stuck in this god awful position.  
  
"Me? I'm the guy who's gonna save your sorry ass."  
  
Kagome growled at him, and his amber eyes flickered with laughter. "Why are you here?" she growled.  
  
"To save your life. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Because this whole damn place hates my guts." she offered her voice cold, her eyes dark with hatred.  
  
"What, don't you enjoy have the world on your ass?" Kagome refused to answer simply turned her face and glared at the wall beside her. Miroku groaned clutching at his head, and staggered up from where he had been leaning struck senseless against the wall.  
  
"Whaaa." he muttered incoherently as he stumbled over to the silver haired man. "She hit me." he muttered rubbing his aching jaw. "Inu, she hit me. Hard."  
  
"Inu? What the hell kind of name is that?" Kagome asked glancing over at the tall man that still had a tight grip on her leg. The man growled at her.  
  
"My name is of no concern of yours."  
  
Kagome laughed up at him. "Let me go. I won't hurt your presious gaurd." Miroku moved to stand behind the silver haird man. He dropped her leg and watched as she tried to hid the fact that she was wounded. "So who the hell are you anyways and why should I even care you're here."  
  
"I am the rebel leader." He made a mock bow his eyes never leaving hers. "I have come to ask you to join us." Kagome's face furrowed in mock confusion before she brust out laughing. She had to hold her arms tightly around her chest and soon groaned before laughing again.  
  
"You....." Gasps. "A...rebel..." Laughs. "Leader!" She broke down again before becoming suddenly serious. "Get lost, fucker." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He sweatdropped at her antics. He looked at Miroku, who had the 'did-she-just-say-what-I-think-she-said' look. The silver haired man just waved Miroku off. Miroku grumbled something about inpertent women and walked from the cell. The man turned back to Kagome, his golden eyes flashing.  
  
"You can shut up and listen to my offer and take it or die." He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at the growling man.  
  
"And what if I choice to die?" she questioned looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Then you are an idiot." He looked her over. Her clothes were nothing more then rags that barely covered her shivering body. He sniffed the air and could find no trace of fear, just hatred and he knew who toward. "You could inflick more damage on Naraku by fighting back." His eyes locked with hers. "Or are you scared?"  
  
"You asshole, I've already fought back and look were it got me." She yelled her hand fisting.  
  
"Ah, but you have not found correctly." He stated simply. "With us you could do so much more." He crossed his arms over his chest, the hilt of his sword glisioning in the torch light. Kagome stared at him her eyes flashing coldly.  
  
"And what if I don't want to do more?" she questioned. "What if I want to die for my cause?"  
  
"Your cause and mine are the same." he said softly. "We both want to kill the lying bastard that stole the throne." She watched him carefully.  
  
"And how would I benefit from this?" She asked leaning back against the wall.  
  
"For one you'll live." he said sarcastically.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Two, you'll get to spend time with my wonderful self."  
  
"As much fun as that sounds, I'd rather not." She scoffed. "If that's all you have to offer then I'd rather die."  
  
"OH, and I thought you'd want revenge on Naraku for killing your family. That you have not completed." He said softly.  
  
"THAT is none of your business." She yelled throwing herself at him and surprising him enough to actually punch him in the jaw before he was able to catch her. Holding her wrist tightly his jaw clenched tight with half supressed rage, he glowered down at her. He landed a well placed kick to her ribs causing her to yell out and fall to her knees in pain.  
  
"You have no choice." He growled. "Either you join or I rip you apart right here, right now." his vioce was low, menecing and Kagome coward futher into the floor. She then gave a menicing smile.  
  
"I'll join under one condition." She looked up at him with half hooded eyes.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You get me my sword."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled then started to laugh, "Your sword." Laughter. "All you want is your stupid sword." More laughter.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama." She grinned at his laughter suddenly stopped. He looked sharply at her.  
  
"You're joking." He said.  
  
"I do not joke about what is mine."  
  
"But that sword never leaves the Naraku's side." He just about shouted his temper rising. She watched him with an level gaze.  
  
"Well?" She asked mockingly.  
  
He rubbed his forehead, his ears swivling around toward the door. "Fine." He turned around and walked to the door. There he stopped and faced her. "Are you coming or not?" He watched her carefully as she walked to him. "We'll have Kaede take a look at those wound. You won't be any use to us in pieces." With that they walked out into the hall where Miroku was waiting.  
  
"Good, so she's joining. But now that she's one of us do you think we could find something a bit more for her to wear? Not that I don't like the whole half naked look and all but it just might be distracting for others." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Lay off letch." Kagome growled raising her hand as if to slap him. He back away from her then turned to the other man.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We take her back to camp and arrange to get her sword back." He stopped and looked at Miroku. "Miroku, go and find Sango." Without a even a glace back he continued on with Kagome in tow.  
  
"I'm not going to work for some nameless guy, don't I at least get a name?" She asked once they reached the cover of the forest.  
  
"Just call me Inuyasha." He glanced down at her from his vantage point on a tree branch.  
  
"Good. I will not waste breath on my name since it seems you already know it." She glared at him then continued to walk, her bare feet silent on the cold forest floor. Inuyasha bounced ahead of her. She waited till he was out of view before stopping and slumping against a tree. She clinched her chest and groaned in slight pain, looking down. She was now weaker then she first thought. Shurgging, pushing away from the tree she went to step foward and stopped when she saw feet. Snapping her head up she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're weak."  
  
She pushed passed him. "I'm fine." She cursed as he scooping her up and bounding off toward the hidden village. She just cursed some more.  
  
"I can walk. Drop me."  
  
"No, you need to have those wounds tended to before you're any good to us." He glanced down at her. "Another thing, the sooner we get back to the village the less likely we are to run into the damned kitsune or the wimpy wolf." She noticed the grim expression plastered all over his face.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked after a moment of silence that seemed to streached for a good thirty second lifetime.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are these Kitsune and Wimpy Wolf?"  
  
"Other rebel groups." He snorted. "They think they stand a chance."  
  
"And what makes you think you do?" She asked.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions." She knew he was trying to avoid the question but she stayed silent. She keep tense the whole way to the village. He didn't stop till they were in front of a hut. Only then did he set her down.  
  
"Babaa!" He bellowed. An elderly woman came out of the hut with a peved look on her face.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha-sama?" He eyes went from him to Kagome. "Is this her?" Healer eyes scaned an uneasy Kagome.  
  
"It is." He said simply. "Take care of her wounds while I go wait for Sango." With that he left. Kagome stared after him. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Kaede.  
  
"My names Kagome." She said bowing but quickly regreating it as pain shot up her ribs.  
  
"I know." Kaede grinned at the attempt Kagome made at hiding her surpirse. "I am Kaede. Come inside so I may tend your wound." Kagome silently followed Kaede into the hut. Sometime during her treatment she fell asleep not having any real sleep in that dungon prison. Inuyasha came a while later after Sango arrived. He pushed aside the curtin and gestured to Kagome's sleeping form. Sango's eyes softened.  
  
"That's her?" She turned questioning eyes to Inuyasha. They had been friends since they had met ten years back. Then again it wasn't hard to impress him with her thievery and her complete control over Miroku.  
  
"That's her. She a real bitch, but she'll be a good addition to the arms." He grunted dropping the curtain and leading Sango back to his hut to talk.  
  
Sango took a minute to examine him. "Just as long as Shippo or Kouga don't get her?" Inuyasha's only reply was a growl. "Anyways, why did you call me back here so soon?" He waited to answer her until they were in his hut.Once inside he gestured for her to sit down. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I need you to steal a sword." He turned his back on her leaning his arm against the window and his forehead against his arm.  
  
"That's not so hard, but what's so special about this sword?" She asked only slightly board with this conversation now.  
  
"It's the Shikon no Tama." He said simply waiting for her outburst. He silently ticked off the seconds in his mind.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking! Do you know WHO has that sword right now?!" She jumpped up. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.  
  
"Yes I know who has that sword. But she won't join us without." He turned to look at her. "The thing is is that she's the only one who can use it properaly. We need to get it." Sango studied his face, a slow grin spreading across her face.  
  
"I expect to be paid this time."  
  
"What?!" He grabbed her by her shoulders. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Sorry Inu, but this is just too dangerous. I need something to compensate for that." She looked saidly at him. "I know how important that sword is, but that sword never leaves Naraku's side."  
  
Inuyasha got a sly smile. "However, if you pull this off you'll be the most famous thief in all time. Not only would you have stolen the worlds most powerful sword, but you would have stolen it right from under Naraku's nose." He watched as intrest flickered across her face. He knew he got her with that.  
  
"$50,000 and that's the lowest I'll go." She grinned sadistically at him. Inuyasha growled trying his hardest not to let his anger brust. He sighed deeply, giving in.  
  
"Fine." Sango turned and took off into the forest her last words making Inuyasha grin.  
  
"I'll make sure she stays."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wow, oops! Another cliffhanger...I'm starting to think I'm doing this on purpose...shurgs...oh well, people love me for it. I hope you enjoyed...so like since you read this R+R! NOW!...gives the evil eye until you review... 


End file.
